Shadow's Yin
by ShapeShifter911
Summary: Do you know what the Yin and Yang symbol means? It's a sign that shows all of the opposites of the world: up and down, black and white, good and bad... yet they fit perfectly together. See what happens when a second ultimate lifeform comes to this world.


**?'s P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of the emergency alarm. I knew the laboratory was in danger. I opened my eyes, sat up, and looked around my white room. There were red lights everywhere. I heard yelling on the other side on the door. I ran towards it, but stopped when I heard an unfamilliar voice.

"Spread out! Find the project and destroy it, and anything that has to do with it!"

I gasped. I knew they were talking about me. My creators told me what to do in situations like this. I locked my door, jumped on my bed, undid the screws on the air vent, and climbed in it. I had to get out of here.

As I crawled my way through, I saw some of the scientists that created me being push around by men in armor. They had weapons pointed at them, and one of them was interrogating them.

"I am asking this for the **last **time! You **will** tell us were you are hiding the project, or you will pay with your lives!"

... none of them spoke.

"Alright then. Fire!"

I shut my eyes tight and screamed as I heard gun shots. I immediatly regreted my mistake, but I couldn't help it. These people were the closest thing I had to family.

"Up there! Get it!"

I quickly started to crawl away, which is hard to do when the only thing your wearing is a white dress. I knew they were putting the lab on fire, I could smell the smoke rising in the air vents. I started coughing. Why were they doing this?!

I failed to notice the hole in front of me. I slipped and falled down, crashing on a broken, burned desk. **Hard. **

I tried to get back up, but my left arm and side hurt too much. I crawled to a corner of the room, one that **wasn't** burned from the flames around me. I held my injured arm in the other, brought my knees to my chest, and tried my best not to cry. Was I destined to end like this? One day, I am created, and next, I am destroyed?

I suddenly heard the door being knocked on. Someone was trying to break in.

**Shadow's P.O.V. **

The boss at the GUN's headquaters gave us our knew asseignment. Apparently, aft'er the 'Eclipse Canon' incident, some people found proof of project Shadow, and tried to start a 'project Shadow 2'. They're not sure if it's just a rumor of not, but some video evidence shows people coming in and out of an old abandonned laboratory with building supplies and lab equipment. These people are becoming too suspicious, so they asked me to join their best men to 'investigate' the place, since I know the most about the subject. Of course, I knew they just wanted my help to destroy everything. At first, I was surprised to learn that there might be another ultimate lifeform, but I knew I had to stay realistic. To complete the project, they would need one more essential element: Black Doom's DNA. And besides, it's just a rumor.

Right now, I'm in the facility. I've been given a gun, and ordrers to basicly eliminate everything in my way. Ironic, those were the same things that killed Maria...

But now's not the time to think about that. I have to stay focused. They're putting everything on fire, though I do not see how this is necessery. Now, they're not only putting everyone's lives in danger, but also their own. Idiots.

I'm guessing one of the scientists pulled an alarm trigger, because a few moments after we broke in, red lights started to flash everywhere. As I glide down the half-burned hallways, I hear a crash. I stop and listen closely. I hear someone moan in pain. It's coming from the door to my left. It's locked.

I try to kick it open. It isn't very strong. I watch it fall down in a crash, ashes rising up, making it difficult for me to see who's inside.

As the dust fades away, I see a shadow in the corner of the room. I walk towards it, gun in hand. The closer I got to the figure, the easier it was for me to see who I was facing.

It was a white hedghog. She was wearing a white dress, and nothing else. She was in a fetal position, holding her left arm in pain. I looked strait into her blue watery eyes, where she held many emotions. Sadness, surprise, and fear. But, I wasn't sure if her fear was of _me_.

I shook my head, as if I too wake me from a trance. I must focus on the task in hand.

_'I must follow orders.'_ I thought as I lifted the gun in my hand, and pointed it at the girl.

"Any last words?" I say as threatning as possible.

Her eyes widened in fear, but she closed them back. She took a deep breath, but what came out next surprised me.

**?'s P.O.V.**

The door is knocked down. I try to cough out all the ash and dust in my lungs. I open my eyes to see someone over-shadowing me. I look up, and see red. As in red, almost emotionless eyes.

Almost.

Confusion is faintly written on his face. This black and red hedghog standing before me looks like a killer at first sight. But his eyes say otherwise.

Or maybe not.

He takes out his gun and points it at my head.

"Any last words?" he asks in a deep, scary voice that sends shivers down my spine.

Tears are threatning to pour out. So this is how I end. I'm scared, but I must stay strong. Suddenly, a melody pops in my head. I heard it the first day I was created. It was soothing to me. If I had any last words, those would be it. I close my eyes, and start singing in a shaky breath:

_Hush now, my baby_

_Be still now, don't cry_

_Sleep as you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember my last lullaby_

_So I'll be with you_

_When you dream_

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

She's...singing? But...why?! It doesn't make sense! Her life is in my hands, and the last thing she does is... sing? But... her voice **is**... how to say...

...enchanting...

Once again, I'm in some sort of trance. I unconciously loosen my grip on my gun, and slowly lower my arm, my eyes always on her.

On her last words, she opens her eyes. That look she's giving me. It was as if she was saying 'Go ahead, shoot. It's okay. I'm ready.'

I'm lost for a second. I don't know what to- Wait a second! Of course I know what to do! I shake my head for the second time, and bring my gun back up, holding it against her forehead. But I don't pull the trigger. Something is keeping me from shooting.

Her gaze is piercing my soul, it's almost unbareable. Finally, she closes her eyes, a sign that she accepts her fate.

I don't pull the trigger. I'm trying to, but at the same time... I... must follow... orders...

I sigh and put my gun away. I just can't do this.

**?'s P.O.V.**

I feel the gun on my head being pulled off. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I open my eyes in confusion, but just then, an explosion is heard, and everything around us starts to shake. The ceiling is crumbling, the roof's about to fall. I gasped, and look at the black hedgehog in distress. He seemed to hesitate, before giving out his hand.

"Come with me." he said in a demanding voice that still send me shivers. But I wasn't afraid.

Everything about this stranger yells 'criminal' and 'bad boy'... yet I somehow trust him. Something is telling me that he doesn't **want** to harm me (even if he tried to shoot me a few seconds ago).

Somehow, I know that I'm safe with him.

I take his hand.

**You decide: one-shot or full story? Tell me in the reviews.**


End file.
